


My Cinderella will Come

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 12





	My Cinderella will Come

“You should probably dislike me or something like that,” Lucifer said softly barely looking up from the paperwork that was resting on his desk, he wasn’r in his normal R.A.D attire, just a simple lose black pajama top and a pair of bottoms, he looked exhausted as if the weight was completely resting on his shoulders at that point. “Why do you stay that?” MC asked walking over and moving to stand in front of the desk. “I haven’t exactly been the nicest person, I lied to you and I lied to my brother’s about what had happened.” he admitted and shook his head for a moment. “Why did you tell anyone, besides the whole secrecy with Diavolo?” MC asked and flinched at the irritated look on his face but he almost seemed to relax, resting his head on the desk. “This conversation isn’t going to leave this room, but I was worried that my brother’s were to hate me and I was also worried that if they hated me then maybe...you would hate me as well.” he admitted taking a deep breath before blinking as MC reached their hand and squeezed his hand tenderly stroking their fingers. “I wouldn’t say that I wouldn’t be angry with you, I understand the situation where you were coming from, but it also hurts me that you didn’t have anyone to talk to about all of this...it must have hurt.” MC admitted about to release his hand, but blinked as he squeezed their hand, tenderly running his fingertip against the bottom of her palm. “I guess I should thank you for that..you/ve helped my brothers a lot with their problems and you’ve helped me as well.” He admitted letting out a little laugh. “Well I’m always here if you need it.” MC says letting out a little laugh releasing his hand and was about to leave. “I should probably head to bed, its getting late.” MC added before noticing Lucifer was watching them. “Can you stay with me, just a bit longer...I promise I won’t keep you too long.” he added quickly and MC nodded moving to walk behind and slipped their arms around his neck, their hands resting against his chest, just above his heart. “Like this?” they ask, and smile tenderly as Lucifer nodded his head, closing his eyes.


End file.
